


Weaving My Wings from Many-Coloured Threads

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Dark Past, FalseSymmetry's Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Reconciliation, UHS Title Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False is debating something big. She talks to her friends about it, and makes a decision.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & Hermitcraft Ensemble, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Weaving My Wings from Many-Coloured Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leopardmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/gifts).



> This was written for PawPunk's Title Challenge over on the UHS. We submitted a fic title, and were handed one in return. I really enjoyed figuring out what to do! My title was submitted by leopardmask.
> 
> Content warning for implied/referenced (child) abuse, though it is kept vague.

She didn't always make the wisest decisions.

Scratch that.

She often didn't make the wisest decisions.

No, that still didn't feel right.

She often made objectively _terrible_ decisions.

FalseSymmetry could be chaotic. She could be slightly manic. She could be impulsive -- which was ironic when one of your friends was literally called _Impulse_. She decided to manually dig a hole to Bedrock on a whim. And then she dug two. She joined Team S.T.A.R.; she joined the H.E.P.

This, however, wasn't a decision she was about to make without consulting others first. It took her a while to get to that point. This was a decision that had caused her many sleepless nights, only to be found by one of the members of Team ZIT or Iskall or Etho. They all did different things. Team ZIT dragged her over to one of their bases -- usually Impulse's -- and held her in their joined arms until she fell asleep. Iskall came over and told her Swedish children's stories until she succumbed to her exhaustion. With Etho, he distracted her, letting her tag along on his ridiculous Sneak-E-E shenanigans. When he did, though, she always woke up in a makeshift bed tucked somewhere into a cliff wall or inside a shop, with some water and a few carrots at her feet.

But now, she was finally ready to talk about it; to put her thoughts into words.

Xisuma was the first Hermit she asked for his advice. Not only did she respect him immensely as a person, she also knew he had personal experience with a similar situation with Evil X.

"It's tough," he told her over a cup of tea on top of one of his towers. "It can feel like it's either too soon or too late. It never feels exactly right." Sighing, he grabbed her hand. "But if you feel ready, then you are. Know that we have your back, no matter what you do or when you do it." She knew he saw her tears from behind his visor. She also saw his.

Stress was the next. False joined her in her base, helping her build a larger storage system underneath the huge skull Stress called home. When she casually mentioned what she was considering, Stress nearly fell off of her scaffolding.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I know how painful it was for you," she asked as she carefully climbed back down from where she had been installing shroomlights in the ceiling.

"I don't know," False replied truthfully, handing Stress a water bottle. Stress accepted it gratefully, downing it in one go. "I think I am?" False added. She shrugged. "I kind of feel like: if I don't do it now, when _will_ I?"

"That's up to you, luv. Just know I'm wiv' ya every step of the way."

Talking to Joe was more of a happy accident than a pre-made appointment as she had landed at his base when her elytra had unexpectedly died. After asking her to stay for dinner, they had moved to a bench outside, surrounded by multiple dogs. Joe had noted that she seemed distracted. When False told him what was on her mind and why she was concerned, he went quiet for a moment before commenting: "Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга, каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему." False raised an eyebrow at him. Joe smiled.

"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way. Tolstoy. It's the _Anna Karenina_ principle. a deficiency in any one of a number of factors dooms an endeavor to failure. Consequently, a successful endeavor subject to this principle is one for which every possible deficiency has been avoided."

"I...have no idea what you mean by that," False admitted.

"it is possible to fail in many ways," Joe tried to explain, "while to succeed is possible only in one way, for which reason also one is easy and the other difficult – to miss the mark easy, to hit it difficult." When False didn't reply, he added: "Since there is no way to know whether you are avoiding all deficiencies, you might as well try to succeed anyway."

For some reason, his complicated ramble reassured her. She nodded, granting herself the luxury of leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her, quietly telling her more about Tolstoy until Cleo arrived to join them for dinner.

The next day, False was in Scar's office in the town hall, who had graciously allowed her to use his mayoral interdimensional phone. The words of her friends floated through her mind as she punched in an IP she hadn't entered in over a decade, but couldn't forget even if she wanted to. After a few ticks, someone picked up.

_"Symmetry residence, family butler speaking."_

False knew that voice. Shaking, she asked: "Richard? It's…" She took a deep breath, and faintly registered Scar placing his hands on her shoulders from his position behind her. "It's False. False Symmetry."

_"Why, young Miss Symmetry, it is a pleasure to hear from you. It's been at least a decade since you last were here, hasn't it? How may I help you?"_

"Could you please connect me…" False took another shaky breath. "To Harmony Symmetry, please, Richard?"

 _"Of course. Just one moment, please."_ False heard a click, and then a female voice hesitantly asked: _"False?"_ False let out a quiet sob. Scar squeezed her shoulders.

"...Mum?"

 _"Yes, darling, it's mummy. Are you okay?"_ False nodded, before realising her mother couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Are you? And...dad?" She shivered.

 _"I am, my sweet girl. I…"_ Her mother sighed. _"I divorced Enigma, three years ago. You were right about him. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that; to see how much you were hurting."_

"You were under his spell; you couldn't see what he was doing to me. I...I've been living with friends for the last couple of years. Do you think...you could come visit me?"

_"I would love to, Falsie."_

"I…" False felt like there was a lump in her throat blocking her speech. Panicking, she shoved the phone into Scar's hands.

"Hello?" Scar asked, quickly taking over. "Hi, ma'am, my name is Scar, and I'm the mayor here. … It's a pleasure to meet you too, ma'am." False relaxed in her seat, listening to Scar go over the logistics of a potential visit with her mum.

This was going to be rough, but with all of her friends by her side, False knew she would eventually soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
